Toad's random day in Life
by Ryo-Hellsing
Summary: How Toad's day goes from bad to worse in just a few hours. How will this change his life and how will it effect the Brotherhood once he becomes tired of the random things that he puts up with? Rated T right now due to language and more graphic later on


"!"  
**  
Toad looked up from his desk seeing the shadow of his English teacher, then with a nervous laugh he turned his head to look at the women in front of him. He wasn't sure on what he did this time, hell all he did was write on the desk out of boredom…. Oh right you can't do that…**

**"Ehehe yo teach." He said with a nervous grin appearing on his face.**

**"Mr. Tolensky how many times do I have to tell you not to write all over the desk?" The women asked as she tapped the ruler in her left hand down on the boys shoulder, The women in front of him was angry, in fact that could be an understatement.  
"Every day it is the same thing!" She yelled then took a small breath, trying to calm down. "I don't want to yell at you but you think every day that I tell you this the message would get in your head."**

**"Yeah, yeah…" He muttered under his breath while bringing his shoulders up. His eyes then snapped open when feeling a small amount of pain coming from the back of his neck. Looking back he saw Duncan with a wide grin on his face along with a small rubber band in his right hand. He then looked down at the ground to see a small medal marble. It all connected now. 'Fucking Duncan,… Always getting away with everything' Thinking this as he lowered in self in his seat then turned his head to look up at front, see the teacher glaring at him once again. Normally he would say something however he knew what would happen.  
It was always the same. He would tell the women what happened. Duncan would lie and she would believe him. But who wouldn't. Todd was the trouble maker while Duncan was the star athlete….**

**"Mr. Tolensky!"**

**"Eh?" With yelling this Todd ended up falling back in his chair, making a loud 'thud' noise as he hit. The class started laughing as they watched this making Todd's face turn slightly red as he stood up from the ground and grabbed his bags as he walked out of the class room, mumbling random words. **

**-=-=- Scene Change! -=-=-**

**"I'm going to kill him," Todd muttered while kicking a soda can from the ground, making a small cloud of dust appear around his body as he did this. "I'm going to kick Duncan's ass one of these days. Tear him in to nothing but meat!" Yelling this as he punches the closest thing to him. He then crouched down and started hopping towards the bleachers knowing that he would feel better once he was there.  
"The day the brotherhood rules these dicks I will kill him, yo!" He yelled when he arrived at the bleacher, hiding underneath them. He hated this school. The people here. The teachers and epically the X-men!  
'… The X-men… yeah all they do is ruin my fun. What did I ever do to them? Nothing! Wanting other mutants to join there so called family! And that fucking blue fuzzy and his German talking ways!' Thinking this as he punches the medal pipe. He then grabbed his right hand in pain while muttering. "Stupid stupid stupid!" **

**"Dummkopf!" **

**"What the hell yo?" He asked him self while peeking from within one of the bleachers, seeing Kurt running after Kitty as she was running threw Scott. He then shrugged his shoulders not really caring for the whole situation. "X men playing games. That blue fuzzy boy should be calling the whole team dumb…What ever he said." He grumbled to him self while crouching back down on to all fours.  
He then felt a small water drop on his face which made him looking up towards the dark sky knowing what it mean. More hell. He then started to hop away hoping to make it inside before the water got to him. He then felt more smaller water drops hit his head, then the rest of his body. He could already smell it. The foul smell that his body made when it got wet… It was between the smell of a wet dog or when you poured water within a trash can. Maybe both combined.  
He then reached the gym doors and began to open it before feeling a tug at the other side keeping the door closed so he couldn't get in. He tried to pull again hoping that it was just some kind of joke.**

"**Let me in yo!"**

**On the other side of the door he could hear Duncan's laugh along with other members of the football team that he recognized. "No way! Mutants should be Kempten in the rain!" Duncan said with a laugh. The rain started to come down harder and now the team could smell him. Toad could hear grounds and random mumbles coming from the other side of the door which did make a smirk appear on his face.**

**"Tolensky is that you I smell?" Duncan yelled at the other side of the door then looked at the team behind him with a smirk slowly appearing on his face. He them made a hand motion to them and watched as they nodded their heads, all having a smile on their face now. The team then waited for a second as they watched Todd try to open the door once more. When Todd did this the team pushed the door open, using all their strength which sent Toad backwards and down the small fleet of stairs which were behind him.  
Several laughs were heard before the team ended up closing the door once again and headed off to class.**

**"W-what the fuck was t-that for,..yo?" Toad muttered as he slowly sat up from the ground. There was a hint of blood coming from his knee's were the clothing was also ripped. With the mix of mud and blood he barley felt anything besides the water… Rain. He then used his arms to help pick up himself and slowly stood up, still covered in mud. "Screw this yo…" He said to himself while walking towards the schools entrance, wanting to go home to the brotherhood house. Maybe he would have a better time there…**

**[**

**HEY! So how did you guys like my first story? Tell me what you think, ja? :D ]  
**


End file.
